See With The Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Daredevil takes down a gangster and his cronies, he finds the leader's young niece trying to pick up the pieces and he finds room in his heart for the child. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them.


**Another excellent story from guestsurprise, who owns Adora. Daredevil belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **See With The Heart**

Adora heard about a devil that roamed the streets. Not just any devil…he was called the Daredevil! He was told to beat criminals to a pulp. She was the niece of Gangster Joe. He was a forced to be reckoned with and the Daredevil was up for the challenge. Adora knew her uncle was doing wrong, but she had nowhere to go. He was her only living relative. One night, she was serving him and his gang some coffee and things took a turn for the worse.

"YOU CALL THIS COFFEE?!" He snarled.

"Uncle Joe, you always told me to put a little extra sugar in it…" Adora began. He then got close to her face and huffed. She looked down and his face softened.

"I'm sorry, honey; I didn't mean to hurt ya feelings. Maybe go easy on the sugar next time, huh?" He smirked. Adora nodded and he gave her a rough kiss on the forehead and then went to sit down with his men. As rough as he was, he loved her. As the men began to pull out their money from the last heist, he laughed in pure joy!

"WE DID IT! MONTE CARLO HERE WE COME!" He laughed. "Adora! Pack your stuff! We leave this dump tonight to get on the plane. It leaves in one hour…,"

"B-But all my friends are here, Uncle Joe!"

"You'll make some new ones! Now pack!" He said as he gently pushed her to her room. As the gangsters began to drink and dance, they heard a thud on the roof and soon something large jumped through the window. He crouched on the floor and was definitely taking in the entire situation. He was wearing red and he was looking like he was out for blood. The men yelped in terror and drew out their guns. He used his echolocation to defeat each one of them and he sent punches with such ferocity that it would make you cringe.

"IT'S THE DAREDEVIL!"

"LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" One of the men screamed.

"LET'S GO!" Joe yelled as he tried to grab Adora, but soon the police arrived. "BLAST! IT'S THE COPS!" He yelped. As the Daredevil was fighting, Joe ran in his room and pushed Adora in the closet.

"Listen, hon. You know your uncle is no angel. Well now they're comin' to take me away. Don't let them find ya. kid. If they do, they'll send ya to an orphanage!"

"B-But what will I do without you!?" She said, as her eyes filled with tears.

"You'll be alright, kid. You'll make it somehow. But don't let the cops catch ya. I love ya," he smiled softly. He then kissed her on the head and then pushed her where they wouldn't see her. She tried to hold back her tears as she could hear him yelling and swearing at the cops, claiming that no one else was in the house except him and his men. Once she heard the police take him away, she slowly came out of her hiding spot. She looked at the mess in the room and began to tear up again. She was about to clean up when she heard something in the house. She spun around and saw the Daredevil looking at her from the window.

"I knew that someone else was here. What are you doing here all alone?" He asked softly. Adora screamed and that messed up his echolocation a bit. He shook his head and then took off after the young girl.

"Hold on! Come back here!" He called as he raced to see where she went. She ran in her uncle's room and then he felt her start swinging a pole. "Easy there, young one. I won't hurt you. Put the pole down," he said softly. He then made a very fast grab for her and she tripped and got herself stuck between the bed and the wall. She tried to pull her legs free but she couldn't. He chuckled a bit and then quickly pinched a nerve on her shoulder. She was out in a flash. He gently threw her over his shoulder and left the house.

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

Adora felt very groggy. She woke up and saw that she was wrapped in a blanket. She was in a beautiful home and it was almost more than her mind could process. She was just about to get up when she saw the door open. Adora looked up and saw him enter the room. He was smiling at her, but she was terrified.

"Don't be afraid…,"

"I-I'm not afraid…," she stuttered. He then got closer to her and sat next to her.

"I can feel when your heartbeat changes pace…that is one of my special skills," he smiled. He then moved closer to her and she jumped again, only this time, she fell off the bed. Now she was flat on her back, but her feet were still hanging on her bed. He laughed and then began to gently tickle her toes.

"AH! NO!" She screeched. She then moved her legs and she curled up on the floor, but the Daredevil was on her in a flash. He gently sat on her legs and his expression softened as he saw her cover her face in her hands.

"Easy…I won't hurt you. I'm called the Daredevil. But you can call me…," at this point he took his mask off. "Matt." He smiled. At this point, Adora saw that he was blind. She put her hand in front of his face gently and he felt her motion. He then gently took her hand and ran his other hand over her face.

"Don't be afraid. Yes, I'm blind and yes I was a bit rough on those gangsters. But you're only a child." He smiled gently. Adora now felt a bit better. He then let her get up and he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Wow…so you're not as dangerous as they said. Oh, by the way, I'm Adora," she said in an admiring voice.

"I'm a bit rough with those who do wrong, but not with young ones like yourself." He smiled as he tossed his mask on the bed. Adora then turned to give him a hug, but she ended up where she was on his back.

"HEY!" He chuckled. He then reached behind him and gently tickled her stomach. She laughed and then began to tickle his sides.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAH NOHOHOHOHO!" He chuckled out. He then turned over on his back and grabbed her waist. He lifted her up a bit and blew a large raspberry in her stomach.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MATT NO! NOHOHOHHOOHOHHOOHOHOHOHO!" She laughed out. He then began to tickle her feet and she twisted and turned to get away from him, but it was no use. After a few moments, he stopped and he gently kissed her forehead.

"See I'm not a monster. But I do want you to have a safe home and I know many people want to take a young one in like you," he smiled softly. Adora looked upset at this statement, but then he planted a small kiss on her head.

"I know many people do…but I want you as well," he smiled. "That is, if you want to be my daughter." She then jumped in his arms and the two hugged for what seemed like forever.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just an idea I had!**

 **To guestsurprise: And a great story this is! I'm a huge fan of Daredevil! He's totally cool! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
